Bet
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: Who falling in love with other first will lose the best. You know, you lose at the first sight.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as I believe. **

**Pairing: James Potter/OC. **

**Summary: Who falling in love first will lose, and yes, you lose him, lose at the first sight. **

**Warning: Crappy ahead. Just a random idea, I don't even know what I am writing about. … So, I totally expect flames. **

* * *

Everything starts with a bet (and your temper.)

Because you refuse to lose a Gryffindor, especially James Potter. James Sirius Potter, with his namesakes and all mayhem he causes. You refuse to lose him.

Because you're Slytherin. And when he, for whatever reasons, challenges you, you can't hold it back. You accept. You don't believe that Catherine Nott will lose James Potter.

**Flashback.**

_"You know, Nott." The Chaser of Gryffindor says to you with a tone that you know he is up to no good. You grabbed your broomstick, shot back:_

_"Know what?" _

_"My grandmother hated my grandfather…" __"_

_So?" You snap, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. _

_"And my grandmother had dark red hair and green eyes." _

_"So?" Your green eyes narrowed, you are losing your patience. If he don't get out of your way soon, you'll hex him, or punch him in the Muggle way which your father would disown you for. Like you care, you're Catherine Nott, and Notts doesn't fear. _

_"And they went out in their seventh year…" _

_"Your grandmother was a Gryffindor and Muggle-born, mind you Potter." _

_He acts as if you didn't said anything about his grandmother. _

_"Well, since I do look like my grandfather, I'm sure that we will go out in our seventh year." __You stare at him as if he grew another head. Finally, you say, blankly: _

_"I'd rather choose Zabini." _

_"You and that idiot, no way."__You clench your fist. _

_"As if you weren't an idiot. How can Albus be your brother?" _

_"Ask my parents." He replies nonchalantly. "Nott, wanna bet?" __"_

_What?" _

_"If you fall in love with me, you lose. Oh, forget it, who falling in love with other first will lose." __And everyone knows you won't refuse a challenge, even if your mother will kill you for that. _

As a matter of fact, you regret it.

Because you love him more than your head can manage, as if you belong to him. (You might not realize that, because you're too stubborn.) You love him. Even if you hide the wave of jealousy when he smiles at other girls, even if there are tons of questions about him that you can not explain. (And you don't like that, you want everything to be cleared and understanding.)

You love him, but never want to hold him back. Because you can't admit it out loud. Never. You decide to ignore him, because you want him to notice you. (And he has always bothered you since you became Chaser of Slytherin.) Deep down, you know you need him, only him for yourself. Because Slytherins suppose to be selfish. And you don't want to let him go.

You convince yourself that loving someone only needs "enough to feel bittersweet, enough to miss, to hurt". And your mother says that in love, there is no "enough." If you hold your feelings back, you'll lose him. Still, you don't tell him. And that means, you hurt to know that you don't have chance anymore.

If only you could go back in time… And again, you aren't the type of girls for such childlish wishes. Because you have many things to do than miss James Potter. And you decide to see him as a dream, even if you continue that bet. Perhaps he has forgotten, and it's good for you. Therefore, he will be nothing. Just a dream, and dreaming won't hurt. And you will stand far away, glancing at him, and walk away.

Too bad that he isn't a dream. He appears in front of you everyday, you see him everyday, he looks at you everyday. Slytherins don't cry, therefore, your chest hurt.

And your friends never fail to notice it. They, after all, are Slytherins themselves. Scorpius – your cousin – rolls his eyes:

"Tell him already, before I kill him."

"No, you won't." You retort.

"I don't care if he is Albus's brother, yes, my best mate's brother. I'll hex him." You stare at your cousin, and shake your head.

"Scorp, I can't. Perhaps he has already known."

Okay, you admit you lose the bet. But confessing to James Potter, never. You are stubborn, and you know that. You have decided that you can get over him. You are Catherine Nott, and Notts don't fear, don't hold back.

* * *

**Proud girl until the end of the world. Exactly what I need. Making everything worse, just my type. (Groan.)**


End file.
